cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper team (Tiberium Wars)
|imgdesc= |faction=GDI |baseunit= |role=Recon Infiltration Antipersonnel |useguns=GLS-70(Sniper), GD-2(Spotter, acts like GLS-70) |usearmor= |hp=300 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost=1000 |time=0.10 |produced=Barracks |req=Armory |hotkey= |squadsize=2 (sniper and spotter) |groundattack=Lethal (infantry only) |airattack= |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed=4 |seaspeed= |range=Long |sight=Far |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Spot area for Juggernaut bombardment |structure= }} A GDI sniper team is a specialized combat team, whose role is reconnaissance and infantry removal. Background A squad will typically comprise of a sniper (a soldier who completed GDI's advanced marksmanship trainingCommand & Conquer 3 Xbox 360 unit profile, EALA, Los Angeles, 2007) and a more experienced team leader who also serves as a spotter (and dislikes being left alone in the field, when his partner is killed). The sniper carries a large-caliber, long-range, scoped and silenced GLS-70 rifle with a laser sight, while the spotter is equipped with a GD-2 spotting scope and communications equipment for communicating with HQ and relaying target data for GDI Juggernauts and Battleships, both of which can continue bombardment as long as the Sniper Team is in the target area. The team wears battledress uniforms and camouflage hats. They don't wear armor, as it would limit their mobility and increase their chances of being seen. When stationary, they go prone. They can pick off enemy infantry from an impressive range, and several teams in one spot can devastate entire formations. However, when they come within visual range of base defenses or stealth-detecting vehicles, their cover is compromised. Sniper teams exercise doing sit ups. Abilities In-game Their rifles instantly kill any infantry-regardless of armor type, even heavily armored elites like Zone Trooper and Enlightened. A common tactic used by GDI players employing massed Predator rushes is to use snipers as support to deal with anti-tank infantry. Sniper teams are vulnerable to any anti-infantry weapons once they have been detected, but Venoms are an especially dangerous threat. This is because the flying Nod Venom has stealth detection systems and can quickly dispose of the snipers once they've been revealed. They are also expensive to train at 1000 credits per team and can be overwhelmed by masses of low tier infantry-especially militant squads (given the comparatively slow rate of fire). They are also completely vulnerable to aircraft, especially Venoms and, to a lesser extent, Stormriders. It is highly recommended that the Snipers be escorted by Anti-Air units such as Pitbulls, Slingshots, APCs, or Missile Squads (preferably loaded in APCs, as Venoms can easily kill them also), although this may compromise the Sniper Team's cover. Sniper teams, as mention above, can act as spotters for Juggernaut Mk. III walkers, allowing them to bombard targets inside the team's sight radius. Note, however, that the team will briefly become visible (unstealthed) when giving the Juggernaut targetting data - this can have disastrous consequences. Sniper teams can also spot targets while garrisoned in a Hammerhead. However, only sniper teams trained from the barracks can do that - Sharpshooter teams cannot. They are best used in sniper sections (Groups of 3 or more) to eliminate higher tier enemy units who lack the range to return fire (Black hand operatives, Shock troopers, etc) or against single high value enemy units (Engineers, Saboteurs, Assimilators, rampant Commando's, etc). Otherwise, it is best to garrison them in buildings, APC's, or to simply have them in protected areas. Like all infantry, the Sniper team can be shuttled in V-35 Ox transports, and a special, veteran sharpshooter team of 3 teams can be deployed on the battlefield. (it is argued that the support power should be called sharpshooter squad). Unless commanded otherwise, snipers will not engage enemy forces unless they are detected (which then will attempt to eliminate the threat that discovered them, usually failing) this makes them good at watching over key areas and monitoring enemy movement, and detecting any stealthed units. However if garrisoned in a structure, they will shoot infantry on sight and lose their stealth detection ability. However, if sniper teams are garisoned with anti-air/anti-tank squads then this can be an adavantage for taking out enemies that clear out structures. Sniper Teams are a usefull passive counter for Vertigo Bombers, as they can be placed further away from AA defense, and expose the Vertigo Bombers prematurely, making it easier for the defenses and units to kill them before or after deploying their payload. Trivia * If the Sniper is killed, the Spotter will change its voice-over, speaking in a panicky voice. * Also, despite the fact that the team appears to have a spotter and a sniper, their roles seem to be interchangeable. For instance, if the sniper is killed, the spotter can still hunt infantry, and if the spotter is killed, the sniper can act as a spotter for artillery. This point is further seen when a sniper team fires. Both members of the team can be seen shooting at separate targets, both with lethal accuracy. * Also if the spotter is killed, the sniper still talks in a calm voice. Quotes Sniper Idle *''Need somebody taken out?'' *''How's our position? '' *''Sniper team. '' *''Sniper team ready.'' *''What do you see? '' *''What's the call? '' *''Where's our next target? '' *''This area clear? '' Moving *''On the move!'' *''Any enemies around? '' *''Heading to new position.'' *''Let's get there! '' *''Keep out of sight. '' *''Scanning new area. '' *''Got it. We're moving out. '' Garrisoning Structure *''Set up in there! '' *''Find a window. '' *''Take that position. '' *''Looks pretty safe. '' *''We'll hold up there for now! '' Attacking *''Perfect.'' *''Clear shot. '' *''He's mine. '' *''Not a problem.'' *''They'll go down. '' *''There he is!'' Retreating *''Have we been spotted?'' Spotter Idle *''Could use some help out here!'' *''Am I in the open? '' *''It's just me!'' *''What was that?!'' *''What should I do?'' *''My partner's dead! '' *''Spotter. '' *''Don't leave me out here!'' *''Commander, can you hear me?!'' *''Yes sir? '' Moving *''Okay.'' *''Keep me on radar!'' *''Is it clear?'' *''I'm going. '' *''I'll check it out. '' *''Here I go. '' Garrisoning Structure *''Good. Some shelter. '' *''Alright I'm going in. '' Attacking *''It's all or nothing! '' *''I'll have to take 'em out! '' *''I'll show 'em.'' *''I know, I know! '' *''I see 'em. '' *''Yes sir! '' Gallery CNCTW_Old_Sniper_Team_Cameo.png|Old cameo CNCTW Snipers concept art 1.jpg|Concept art by Eric Hilleary CNCTW_GDI_troops_concept_art.jpg|Ditto, Dave Max References Category:Tiberium Wars infantry